


X-18 Upgrades Demo

by Quill18



Series: Tikkun Olam Scraps [4]
Category: Marvel (House of M), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Jewish Character, Choose Your Own Adventure, Disabled Character, Gen, Genosha, Interactive Fiction, Nonbinary Character, Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Parent Erik Lehnsherr, Twine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: You are X-18.Also known as Eel, an anxious nonbinary cybernetic survivor of Transigen,whose planning on doing some body alteration on Thursday morning.You also have some family members to call. Depending on who you call, unexpected things might happen.After all, you live in Genosha, a mutant-made nation for mutant refugees and their families.---Twine X-Men AU Demo! Interactive fiction with two endings so far.





	X-18 Upgrades Demo

The game is [here!](https://eelwaffles.itch.io/upgrades)

 

Characters and concepts from [Changeling Testers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041069/chapters/29829561) are mentioned and featured here, but the events of the tester drabbles are non-canon for this interactive fic/game.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made with twine, a program used to make interactive fiction and text-based games.


End file.
